


In a Crowded Room

by well39



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dirty Talk, Human AU, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Seriously Just Sex, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/well39/pseuds/well39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Arthur get drunk, and everyone else falls asleep. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Crowded Room

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the adorable and sinful pyocchan's birthday on tumblr.

“Do you wanna go somewhere?”

It was a rough whisper on the shell of Arthur’s ear, his body pressed tight against Alfred’s on the too-small couch they shared. The other man’s hands roamed over Arthur’s body, pulling him flush with an arm slung over his waist. Arthur’s breath hitched as hot lips were pressed to the back of his neck.

“We can’t,” Arthur breathed, even as he craned his head to the side, allowing Alfred’s mouth further access. He could feel the half-hard bulge nudging against his ass through their clothes, a tempting possibility.

“Why not?” Alfred murmured, lipping further along the smooth, creamy skin of Arthur’s neck. Desire and alcohol mixed in his veins, making him bold, and he gave a light bite, drawing another sharp intake of breath from Arthur.

“We-“ Arthur clamped a hand over his mouth as the hand on his waist drifted lower, slipping inside the waistband of his boxers. “We’d wake them up if we moved,” he managed, voice taut.

Around them, the drunken, passed out forms of their fellow party-goers littered the floor and couches. Slumped over and tangled with each other in much the same positions they’d taken to watching the games in, there wasn’t a square foot of space to step without encountering a stray limb or plate.

“We won’t move then,” Alfred said.

“Alfred!” Arthur hissed a warning as his boyfriend’s hands continued to wander.

“Mn?” Pleased with himself, Alfred found Arthur’s cock just as hard and wanting as his was becoming. He stroked it once, coaxing it to full erection, and licked his lips as Arthur let out a stifled moan.  Alfred continued to stroke him, hand gentle around his length.

Frustrated, drunk, and growing hornier with the second, Arthur gave up. “Whatever,” he muttered, turning his face to the arm of the couch, glad for the darkness that hid his reddening cheeks. “Do what you want.”

Alfred didn’t respond, only leaning over to press an open-mouthed kiss to the corner of Arthur’s mouth. He could feel his own pants growing tighter, and wished he’d had the sense to get rid of them earlier. Though watching Arthur loose piece after piece of clothing during poker had been fun. The memory of the way Arthur had raised his arms over his head, pulling his jacket off and revealing a slight strip of skin between his shirt and trousers had Alfred pulling Arthur closer again, until there was no room left between their bodies.

Arthur curled his legs to fit Alfred’s, leaning back so his head rested on Alfred’s broad chest. The leather of the couch creaked and scrunched, in the way only leather can, and Alfred tipped Arthur’s head back with his free hand, covering his mouth with his own. They kissed deep and hungry, at last relieving some of the tension that had built up between them over the course of the night.

It was Arthur who broke away first, grinding his hips back against Alfred’s, a smirk crossing his face at the way the arms around him tightened. Alfred nipped at Arthur’s ear and stroked his cock, eyes darkening as Arthur hunched his shoulders in a shudder.

“Alf-“ Arthur bit his lip, silencing himself. He couldn’t make any noise, or the others would wake up. His heart pounded at the thought of being caught, and once again he pushed himself back onto Alfred, trying to communicate without words what he wanted. It was wrong, this situation, and yet he found himself getting off on it, everything seeming more amplified in the close, heavy darkness.

Alfred pressed his lips to the back of Arthur’s neck, sucking, tongue laving over the new bruise before he moved on, leaving marks on the pale swathe of Arthur’s skin. He smiled as he moved further up, taking his time despite their situation.

“What is it, Artie?” he breathed, a hot puff of air between his lips and Arthur’s ear. “Is there something you wanted?” As he spoke, Alfred released Arthur’s member, instead sliding his fingers down the length, tracing a vein. Arthur only turned his head to glare at him, cheeks flushed even in the half-light. Alfred pressed his mouth to Arthur’s ear again, letting him feel his smile. He mouthed his next words almost silently, but felt Arthur stiffen, then relax in his arms, giving a small nod.

_I’m going to fuck you._

Alfred’s hand continued down, stroking along Arthur’s soft inner thigh, feeling the slight raise of a bite mark he’d left there earlier. The room around them was quiet but for the occasional person shifting in their sleep, muffled snores coming from one corner. Arthur pressed into the touch, encouraging him to move faster, causing Alfred’s chest to shake with laughter.

“I love when you get impatient,” Alfred murmured, his tongue flicking out to lick the curve of Arthur’s ear. Shivering, Arthur kept his mouth shut, rocking his hips again. “I love when you shiver like that too. When you get so riled up you beg to have me inside you.” Alfred’s whispers were for Arthur alone, hushed desire, so different from how they normally went about it. There was nothing rough, or fast, about the way Alfred’s fingers crept down to the dip between Arthur’s thigh and ass, giving it a light squeeze. There were no moans of need or sharp nails in his back. It was different. Controlled.

Arthur’s mind was fogged with drink and not enough food, and all he wanted was for something to happen. But Alfred was taking his sweet time, fondling, groping, getting his fill as Arthur become more and more flushed, squirming in his hold. “Will you please just hurry up about it?” he hissed.

Alfred only chuckled silently and bit down on his ear. Then his hands were gone as Alfred shifted behind him, and Arthur struggled not to whine. He blinked as a soft weight settled over them, and he looked back to see Alfred had pulled the comforter off the back of the couch, using it as a makeshift blanket. Noticing his gaze, Alfred winked, stripping off his jacket. Before he dropped it, he retrieved something from one of the pockets, then settled down again, curling his arm over Arthur’s waist once more. Arthur sighed, relaxing now with that warmth on his back. Alfred’s hand drew small circles on his waist, slowly moving down, until it drifted to the elastic of his boxer shorts. This time, however, he hooked his fingers in the elastic and tugged, Arthur raising his hips to help once he’d realised what Alfred wanted. Together they got them down to Arthur’s knees, and he kicked them the rest of the way off, too eager now to be any more embarrassed at his nakedness. Alfred pulled him close again, slipping a still-clothed leg between Arthur’s bare thighs, making him gasp with the friction against his erection.

“What was it you wanted?” Alfred breathed, his palm running up and down Arthur’s leg, and up, under his shirt, sensation spreading out like pricks of fire where he touched.

Arthur, for his part, did his best not to yell at him to go faster, and let his own hand fumble backwards until he found the tent in Alfred’s pants, giving it a firm press. “I want,” he ground out, keeping as quiet as he could, “ _you_.” Alfred’s hand twitched where it lay on Arthur’s skin, then he was gripping Arthur’s leg, hard enough to leave marks. Arthur grinned to himself, knowing Alfred loved him talking like that. “I want to feel you inside me, I want to hear the sounds our bodies make when you push into me, I want you to fill me, because you always do. You know you’re too big for me, and you _love_ it, don’t you? You love making me scream.” The soft, sultry words were accompanied by squeezes and rubs to the front of Alfred’s jeans. “Oh, I guess I won’t be able to scream, will I?” Arthur purred, hardly a second before his face was turned to the side and mouth covered with Alfred’s. He melted into the kiss, radiating satisfaction as Alfred’s tongue demanded entrance. Alfred kissed him hard and fierce, rolling his hips, grip still tight on Arthur’s thigh, though slackening slightly, rubbing over the spot by way of apology. Arthur licked the roof of Alfred’s mouth, teasing the sensitive skin, and dragged his teeth over his bottom lip before breaking away. “What, disappointed that-“

“Shut up,” Alfred growled, his face not an inch away, close enough to see the normally sky blue eyes darkened to sharp sapphire. Alfred shifted, leaving all of his weight on one arm, the couch sinking towards it, and fumbled with one hand to undo the cap on a small bottle of lube. That must have been what he’d grabbed from his jacket, Arthur reasoned.

“Were you planning on this?” he accused, raising an eyebrow as Alfred poured some on his hand before flicking the cap shut and tossing the bottle to the end of the couch.

“I said shut up. Get on your side again,” Alfred ordered as he warmed the lube with his hands. Arthur complied, not about to complain. He felt Alfred settle behind him like before, breath hot on his ear. “Spread your legs.”

Arthur did so, and almost immediately he felt a slick finger slip between his legs, circling his entrance. Alfred was teasing him, still, even after all that. Arthur almost gave in to his frustration then and there, determining to flip them and ride Alfred if that was what it took. But apparently Alfred was close to his limit as well, and Arthur let out a shaking gasp as the finger slipped inside. It wasn’t a bad feeling, not by any means, but it wasn’t one he thought he would ever get used to. Alfred began to twist and prod, pushing the finger in as far as it could go before withdrawing it again, causing Arthur to clutch at the leather beneath him, hand over his mouth.

Alfred’s voice was as dark as the room around them when he next spoke, filled with promise. “God, you feel so good. Did you know,” he pushed a second finger in beside the first, and Arthur’s head snapped back. “You’re clenching around me already, like you do when you come.” Alfred scissored his fingers, his own erection rock hard and almost painful. “It’s fucking insane. Are you getting off on this?” Arthur shuddered, shaking his head no, even as he ground back on Alfred’s fingers, hand trembling where he had it clenched over his mouth. “Is public sex your kink?” Just to tease him, Alfred’s voice rose a little on that last sentence from a breath to a mutter, and Arthur’s eyes widened, going stiff against Alfred, searching frantically around the room for any sign of wakefulness. Alfred took the chance to spread his fingers further and slip a third between the other two. He wasn’t worried about Arthur not being stretched enough for it yet, the last three nights being filled with anything but sleep. Nevertheless, he took a moment to allow Arthur to relax from his alarm and adjust to the feeling before continuing.

Arthur bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning as Alfred thrust all three fingers, twisting and turning them inside him. At this point he was almost fucking himself on Alfred’s hand, rocking his hips into the movements. He could feel Alfred kissing the back of his neck, but it was almost drowned out as his fingers turned just right and hit the bundle of nerves inside Arthur, causing stars to explode across the back of his eyes, a strangled whimper escaping his mouth.

“There, huh?” Alfred murmured, stroking it again. Arthur’s whole body shook, and Alfred removed his fingers, licking his lips at the way Arthur’s entrance fluttered around them. He wasn’t waiting any longer. Alfred undid his pants one handed, the other wrapped snug and secure under and around Arthur’s middle, holding them against each other. He freed himself at record speed, then reached around, fumbling along the cracks in the couch, sure he’d put the condom  _right there_. He was saved from continuing to look, however, as Arthur’s hand grabbed his. Alfred looked at him in surprise, words dying on his lips at the look on Arthur’s face.

His eyes were glazed and glistening, as were his lips, red and thoroughly kissed, swollen almost. His cheeks were flushed, already blotching as though they’d finished, the tiny dusting of freckles standing out even in the dim light. He looked completely ravished and absolutely fuckable. Arthur took Alfred’s silence as permission to swoop in and mould their mouths together, and Alfred responded on instinct, his body reacting while his mind restarted. This kiss was slow, painfully so, but Arthur was controlling it, his neck craned to twist around and lips moving as though he had all the time in the world. When he broke away, a string of saliva connecting their mouths, his eyes were half-lidded and hungry.

“Fuck me,” Arthur whispered, his lips moving against Alfred’s.

“Yeah just let me get the condo-“

“Now.”

Alfred swallowed. It wasn’t often Arthur let him go in bare. Heat pooled in his gut as Alfred kissed Arthur once more, his hand no longer searching, but wrapping around his cock. The cool touch felt like heaven to his burning skin, and he slicked himself up as best he could using the leftover lube coating his fingers. Again, Arthur broke away first, turning his head back around and settling it, resting on Alfred’s arm.

Alfred let out a puff of air as Arthur cuddled into him, curling his legs up under the blanket, pressing his body into Alfred’s groin. “You drive me crazy, you know that?”

Arthur smiled, pressing a light kiss to Alfred’s arm. “I know.”

Lifting Arthur’s leg, Alfred lined himself up, covering Arthur’s mouth with his hand and murmuring into his ear. “Try and keep quiet for me, baby.”

He breathed a breathless laugh as Arthur bit at his fingers.

No more words were passed as Alfred slowly, achingly slowly, pushed in, his nerves on fire, sensation spreading out from where they were connected. Arthur’s bite became a little harder, Alfred’s hand muffling a choked moan, and he paused a moment. It was the wrong choice, as Arthur only pushed back, the tight ring of muscle relaxing, and took him in all at once. Alfred mangled a curse in the back of his throat, trying to control his breathing, Arthur’s own hand tight over his, trembling.

They both looked too see if anyone had woken, keeping still as their ears strained for any unusual noise, but apart from someone rolling over, everything was as before.

Arthur relaxed more, his body growing accustomed to the intrusion, the familiar burning melting into something hot and tingling, electric. Impatient, he rolled his hips, feeling Alfred’s arms tighten, but still refusing to move. Arthur licked the hand against his mouth, dipping his tongue into the space between two fingers, tasting the salt and sweet flavour of beer and sweat. Rolling his hips again and savouring the slight burst of pleasure, he took one of Alfred’s fingers into his mouth, sucking on it, bobbing his head. Finally, he heard Alfred growl, and then gasped as teeth sank into his shoulder.

Alfred moved. But it wasn’t the hard, sharp thrusts that Arthur wanted. No, he ground his hips forward, pressing into Arthur fully, withdrawing only a little before grinding in again. It sent sparks racing up Arthur’s spine, and caused him to whimper Alfred’s name. It was slow, and torturous, and it made everything of Arthur twist in a way that made him want to cry with pleasure. The dark was filled with the muffled sound of their breathing, the heavy musk-and-sweat scent of sex seeping into the air. Alfred pressed in again, controlling himself, kissing over the bite he’d left on Arthur’s shoulder, even as Arthur wrapped his leg over Alfred’s, urging him deeper, faster. He ignored it, spreading his fingers over the flat plane of Arthur’s stomach, feeling the muscles bunch and contract as he moved inside him. Arthur’s breath hitched as Alfred moved that hand higher, feeling out Arthur’s chest, grazing a thumb over a nipple in time with his next thrust.

“ _Al_ ,” Arthur moaned, unable to stop himself. Instantly he was still, clenching and fluttering around Alfred as he waited for a discovery that never came. Alfred, on the other hand, did his best to keep from coming, re-clamping his hand around Arthur’s mouth instead of letting it sit. Both of their hearts pounded.

It was tense.

And then it wasn’t, as Alfred shifted slightly and Arthur’s front was pushed into the leather of the couch, the friction on his abandoned and leaking cock causing him to spasm in Alfred’s arms. Alfred could feel him pleading against his palm, silent words, begging without sound, knowing he couldn’t keep quiet for long.

Alfred decided he could do without being scolded for smearing pre-cum and lube on his friend’s couch. Pushing his face into the crook of Arthur’s neck, he moved the hand on his chest to take hold of one of Arthur’s legs, lifting it and pulling it up towards them. The blanket shifted, almost falling to the floor. Arthur looked back at him, eyes sparkling with wetness in what light there was, and Alfred wanted to kiss him, god he wanted it. He pulled out slowly, till only the tip of his member was inside Arthur, loving to watch the way Arthur’s face contorted in pleasure as he did so.

“ _Scream for me_ ,” Alfred whispered.

Arthur’s eyes widened, then rolled back as Alfred thrust home, setting up a jarring pace all at once. At last there was real strength there, at last he was being filled, at last at last at last- thoughts fled Arthur’s mind as ecstasy and instinct took over, and he rocked his hips back to meet Alfred’s thrusts as best he could. The sound of flesh meeting flesh was loud in the quiet, and Arthur was infinitely glad of the blanket muffling what it could. Gasps and whimpers slipped out, no matter how Arthur tried to hold them back, and Alfred increased the pace with a grunt, trying to hurry them along to completion. Alfred shifted the angle of his thrusts, and suddenly heat was gathering, pooling in Arthur’s gut, his skin felt over-sensitive and he was  _moaning,_ not caring if anyone heard him in the intensity of his pleasure. Alfred hit that sweet spot once more and Arthur was gone, his body taken up by sensation and tossed about. He came hard, only just having the sense not to cry out as he spilt onto the couch, a hand wrapped up behind him to grip in Alfred’s hair.

Alfred didn’t last long, Arthur’s body clenching tight around him, walls moving in a way that practically milked him of his orgasm, and he shuddered and buried his face into Arthur’s shoulder, the sweet smell that only seemed to cling to him after sex filling his senses. He rocked his hips a few more times, dragging out their pleasure as they fought to regain their breath, pressing messy kisses to what skin he could reach. Slowly, Arthur’s grip in his hair eased, and the trembling hand let go to stroke over the side of Alfred’s cheek. They lay like that for a while, not speaking, hearts slowing and breathing returning to normal.

“I can’t believe we just did that.” It was Alfred to break the silence, of course.

Arthur laughed a little, shaking his head. “Me either.”

There was a loud snort and a rustle from the corner, as whoever had been snoring turned over in their sleep. Alfred and Arthur had both frozen at the sound, but they let their bodies relax again. Alfred’s chest shook with supressed laughter at the ridiculousness of the whole situation, and he could see Arthur’s lips quivering with a smile as well.

“We should do this again,” he managed, once he’d calmed down.

“Not on your life.”

“Mm-hm. Love you, Artie.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
